The present invention relates to improved single beam load cells which are compensated for both longitudinal and lateral displacement of the load on the scale mechanism and to methods of compensating such load cells as well as improved scale arrangements incorporating such improved load cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,128 granted Apr. 27, 1971 to Lockery discloses a dual beam load cell compensated for longitudinal displacement of the load. Copending application of Griffen Ser. No. 272,928 filed June 12, 1981 discloses an improved compensating arrangement for a dual beam load cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,748 granted Aug. 11, 1981 to Lockery et al relates to a single beam load cell wherein the radius of a fillet between the load section and the mounting section is adjusted so that the load cell becomes substantially insensitive to inboard-outboard loading. Such adjustments are difficult to make, time-consuming and expensive.